Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a sensor unit including an annular fixing element (“ring part” in Patent Literature 1), and a sensor element fixed to the fixing element by resin molding. According to the construction disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the sensor element is configured to sense magnetism of a target rotary object rotatable in unison with a rotary shaft, thereby to detect rotating speed of the rotary object.